


Раз-два-три

by Greenmusik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив хочет Питера, Питер хочет Тони, а Тони хочет трахаться. Лучше б поговорили нормально…





	Раз-два-три

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921501) by [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym). 



> как обычно, игнорируем ВБ. (а ещё всё легально, всем можно)

Пи­тер в ко­лен­но-лок­те­вой, сза­ди в не­го дол­бится То­ни, и от тол­чков Пи­тера мо­та­ет ту­да-сю­да. То­ни так силь­но вце­пил­ся ему в бёд­ра, что Пи­тер уве­рен — точ­но ос­та­нут­ся си­няки. Мысль об этом зас­тавля­ет его зас­то­нать. Пи­тер слы­шит, как яй­ца шлё­па­ют по за­ду, и этот звук нра­вит­ся ему го­раз­до силь­нее, чем он мог ког­да-ли­бо пред­ста­вить. Это неп­ристой­но, гряз­но и не­веро­ят­но эро­тич­но.  
  
Бла­года­ря сво­ему сверх­слу­ху Пи­тер улав­ли­ва­ет тя­жёлое ды­хание То­ни и пред­став­ля­ет, как у то­го по гру­ди сте­ка­ет пот. Сер­дце То­ни бь­ёт­ся быс­тро, и сам он тол­ка­ет­ся с бес­по­щад­ной яростью, та­раня Пи­тера в поч­ти бо­лез­ненно чувс­тви­тель­ное мес­течко, и тот раз­ры­ва­ет­ся, же­лая од­новре­мен­но и по­дать­ся к не­му и по­пытать­ся сос­ко­чить.  
  
Всё те­ло ох­ва­чено жа­ром, в го­лове ту­ман. Он всег­да же­лал То­ни: пря­мо с то­го мгно­вения, как уви­дел его у се­бя в гос­ти­ной. Да и рань­ше этот муж­чи­на при­сутс­тво­вал в каж­дой его фан­та­зии. Ког­да дро­чил, Пи­тер всег­да пред­став­лял: это ру­ка То­ни у не­го на чле­не, паль­цы То­ни у не­го в зад­ни­це. Он ед­ва мо­жет по­верить, что те­перь это и впрямь так. Это же и-де-аль-но.  
  
Ну… Поч­ти иде­аль­но.  
  
Пи­тер сос­ре­дота­чива­ет­ся на чле­не пе­ред со­бой — на­литом, блес­тя­щим от слю­ны. Свер­ху вниз на Пи­тера, за­кусив гу­бу и ни ра­зу за всё вре­мя не от­ве­дя взгля­да, сос­ре­дото­чен­но смот­рит Стив. Это стрем­но­вато, и Пи­тер зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, преж­де чем по­забо­тить­ся и о его удо­воль­ствии.  
  
Ког­да То­ни пред­ло­жил трой­ни­чок, и у Пи­тера и у Сти­ва слу­чил­ся раз­рыв шаб­ло­на, но Пи­тер так силь­но хо­тел быть с То­ни, что го­тов был сог­ла­сить­ся на что угод­но, лишь бы его по­лучить… да­же де­лить­ся им. Стив, дол­жно быть, ду­мал так же, по­тому что сог­ла­сил­ся сра­зу вслед за Пи­тером.  
  
Но да­же с учё­том все­го это­го от­са­сывать Ка­пита­ну Аме­рика нем­но­го стран­но. Не то что тот Пи­тера не прив­ле­ка­ет, по­тому что Стив рос­ко­шен, прос­то ему хо­телось бы ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с То­ни.  
  
Он сгла­тыва­ет ра­зоча­рова­ние, по­сасы­вая кон­чик сти­вова чле­на, драз­нит язы­ком ды­роч­ку урет­ры. Слы­шит, как рез­ко и жад­но Стив втя­гива­ет воз­дух, и осоз­на­ние, что при­чина это­му — он, кру­жит Пи­теру го­лову. Он ра­ду­ет­ся, что не­дос­та­точ­но силь­но от­вле­ка­ет­ся на то, как То­ни таранит его сво­им чле­ном, что­бы за­бывать о Сти­ве. Это и впрямь про­ис­хо­дит на са­мом де­ле, и он со­бира­ет­ся вы­жать из это­го всё, что смо­жет.  
  


***

  
Стив тя­жело ды­шит, его гла­за при­кова­ны к юно­ше пе­ред ним. Пи­тер вос­хи­тите­лен. Его ко­жа раз­ру­мяни­лась, во­лосы оча­рова­тель­но встрё­паны. Пол­ные ро­зовые гу­бы при­пух­ли, и об­хва­тыва­ют член Сти­ва. Стив за­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу, при­зывая всю си­лу во­ли, что­бы не кон­чить пря­мо сей­час. Это бы­ло бы го­раз­до про­ще, от­ве­ди он взгляд, но он не мо­жет. Не хо­чет про­пус­тить ни мгно­вения про­ис­хо­дяще­го.  
  
Он пы­та­ет­ся не об­ра­щать вни­мания на то, как Пи­тер по­да­ёт­ся к не­му от дви­жений То­ни, пы­та­ет­ся пред­ста­вить, что в ком­на­те сей­час толь­ко он и Пи­тер. Ему хо­чет­ся ве­рить, что он — единс­твен­ная при­чина сто­нов и дро­жи юно­ши пе­ред ним.  
  
Ког­да То­ни пред­ло­жил трой­ни­чок, Стив ре­шил, что тот рех­нулся. Ко­неч­но он хо­тел Пи­тера, о чём То­ни знал, но де­лить его при этом с То­ни? Он не был уве­рен, что смо­жет с этим ми­рить­ся. И всё же, ког­да Пи­тер сог­ла­сил­ся, Стив не смог най­ти в се­бе си­лы ска­зать «нет». Это бы­ло воз­можностью, и Стив был сог­ла­сен на лю­бые ус­ло­вия… Да­же ес­ли это оз­на­чало де­лить­ся.  
  
Гу­бы Пи­тера дви­жут­ся всё даль­ше, по­ка член Сти­ва пол­ностью не пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в вос­хи­титель­но жар­кий рот. Стив за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы в мяг­кие во­лосы и сгла­тыва­ет.  
  
 — Так хо­рошо, Пи­тер. Ты за­меча­тель­ный. — Стив шеп­чет ед­ва раз­борчи­во, но это не­важ­но. Пи­тер под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки и пе­реби­ра­ет ему яй­ца, и Стив за­дыха­ет­ся, выг­нувшись ту­гим лу­ком и за­кусы­вая гу­бы так силь­но, что выс­ту­па­ет кровь.  
  
В жи­воте спи­ралью зак­ру­чива­ет­ся ярос­тный жар, и как бы силь­но Стив ни пы­тал­ся от­тя­нуть собс­твен­ный ор­газм, он тер­пит по­раже­ние. Стон Пи­тера от­да­ёт­ся дрожью вдоль ство­ла, и тут же его взгляд на­конец под­ни­ма­ет­ся и встре­ча­ет­ся со взгля­дом Сти­ва, до­бивая.  
  
Сдер­жи­вать­ся ста­новит­ся не­воз­можно, ор­газм взры­ва­ет его из­нутри; Сти­ва тря­сёт, он за­быва­ет, как ды­шать. Пи­тер про­дол­жа­ет со­сать, по­ка он не ис­ся­ка­ет, прог­ла­тывая всё до пос­ледней кап­ли, и Стив пла­вит­ся и рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, гля­дя на Пи­тера с вос­хи­щени­ем. И всё так же пе­реби­рая его во­лосы.  
  


***

  
То­ни ви­дит, как Стив неж­но при­тяги­ва­ет Пи­тера к се­бе, как впер­вые встре­ча­ют­ся их гу­бы. Ви­дит, как Стив де­ла­ет рез­кий вдох и об­хва­тыва­ет Пи­тера ру­ками, обе­регая от силь­ных тол­чков, ко­торы­ми То­ни ебёт то­го в зад. Их язы­ки спле­та­ют­ся, про­буя, ис­сле­дуя. Это прек­расно.  
  
Эти двое нас­толь­ко иде­аль­но сов­па­да­ют, что аж тош­но. То­ни ви­дел, как Стив смот­рит на Пи­тера, как знал и то, что Пи­тер — фа­нат Ка­пита­на Аме­рика, так что сло­жить два и два тру­да не сос­та­вило. Да они прак­ти­чес­ки соз­да­ны друг для дру­га.  
  
Чёрт, они да­же вы­рос­ли поч­ти в од­ном рай­оне. Оба за­кон­ченные мо­ралис­ты, оба неж­ны, нес­мотря на си­лу, и оба са­мо­от­вержен­но бро­са­ют­ся на за­щиту ко­го по­пало. Да­же ста­ромод­ны и не­вин­ны они оди­нако­во — вспы­хива­ют от сму­щения, как толь­ко речь за­ходит о сек­се. Та­кое чувс­тво, что их со­юз бла­гос­ловлён не­беса­ми.  
  
И они столь оче­вид­но друг по дру­гу сох­ли, что не хва­тало толь­ко лёг­ко­го тол­чка, что­бы они на­конец сош­лись. То­ни был бо­лее чем рад его пре­дос­та­вить. Он не от­ри­цал, что и сам вы­иг­рал от это­го пла­на: на­вер­ня­ка бы­ло пол­но дру­гих спо­собов их свес­ти, не вклю­ча­ющих его при­сутс­твие в их пос­те­ли. Но раз уж он де­ла­ет что-то хо­рошее, по­чему бы и ему с это­го что-ни­будь не по­иметь?  
  
У Пи­тера рос­кошное те­ло: юное, бе­зуп­речное, силь­ное, под­тя­нутое. То­ни вос­хи­щал­ся этой зад­ни­цей, на­вер­ное, ча­ще, чем сле­дова­ло бы, но ни­чего не мог с этим по­делать. И ему ужас­но пон­ра­вилось тра­хать Пи­тера до кри­ка, бук­валь­но на­тал­ки­вая его на Сти­ва. Нра­вилось, как член Сти­ва сколь­зит ту­да-сю­да меж­ду этих вос­хи­титель­ных губ — од­но из са­мых сек­су­аль­ных зре­лищ, что он ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел.  
  
И всё же, гля­дя, как они це­лу­ют­ся, То­ни вне­зап­но чувс­тву­ет се­бя на­руши­телем. Это слиш­ком лич­ное, то, че­го они, вне вся­кого сом­не­ния, хо­тели уже до­воль­но дол­го. То­ни сос­ре­дота­чива­ет­ся на жаж­ду­щем те­ле под со­бой, кла­дёт ру­ку Пи­теру на спи­ну, очер­чи­вая рёб­ра и поз­вонки, и тот дро­жит. То­ни ус­ко­ря­ет­ся, вто­рой ру­кой прос­каль­зы­ва­ет Пи­теру под жи­вот, что­бы об­хва­тить член.  
  
Пи­тер ды­шит рва­но бес­связ­но бор­мо­чет Сти­ву в гу­бы, а тот лишь при­дер­жи­ва­ет его и шеп­чет что-то обод­ря­ющее. То­ни чувс­тву­ет, как тя­нет в яй­цах, и про­ходит­ся боль­шим паль­цем по го­лов­ке, за­девая ды­роч­ку. Пи­тер про­тяж­но вскри­кива­ет, вздра­гивая всем те­лом. За­лива­ет спер­мой об­хва­тыва­ющую ла­донь и пос­тель, его дыр­ка сжи­ма­ет­ся, и То­ни с глу­хим ры­чани­ем из­ли­ва­ет­ся в не­го.  
  
Че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя их ды­хание вы­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся, но те­перь в воз­ду­хе при­сутс­тву­ет не­кото­рая не­лов­кость от то­го, чем они толь­ко что за­нима­лись.  
  


***

  
Стив, пы­та­ясь ре­шить, что де­лать даль­ше, ощу­ща­ет на­тяну­тую не­лов­кость. Боль­ше все­го на све­те он хо­чет при­тянуть Пи­тера к се­бе, дер­жать его в объ­яти­ях и ле­ниво це­ловать­ся, по­ка они оба не зас­нут. Толь­ко бы То­ни ушёл.  
  


***

  
Пи­тер не уве­рен, как даль­ше быть. Он зна­ет толь­ко, че­го сам хо­чет: свер­нуть­ся ря­дом с То­ни и слу­шать, как бь­ёт­ся его сер­дце, по­ка они не зас­нут в объ­яти­ях друг дру­га. Вот бы Стив ушёл.  
  


***

  
То­ни чувс­тву­ет удов­летво­рение от то­го, что на­конец-то свёл этих го­луб­ков, но ему жаль, что вряд ли ещё ког­да по­лучит­ся к ним при­со­еди­нить­ся. Это бы­ло не­веро­ят­но чувс­твен­но. Что ж, на­вер­ное, вот он, мо­мент, ког­да по­ра ухо­дить, но он ни­как не мо­жет от­де­лать­ся от мыс­ли, что хо­тел бы ос­тать­ся.


End file.
